


An excellent idea

by chaos_monkey



Series: Intimate Liaisons [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Friends With Benefits, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Things have been busy aboard theChimaera,but Thrawn and Eli finally get a chance to... catch up a little in private.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: Intimate Liaisons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615033
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99





	An excellent idea

“Was there anything else, Admiral?” Vanto asked, still entering notes on his datapad. 

“No, Commander. That will be all,” Thrawn said. “We will be arriving at the rendezvous location in approximately six hours. Your time is yours to do with as you will, until then.” He hesitated briefly before adding, “As is mine.” 

“Thank you sir, I—” Vanto paused, looking up from his datapad to fix Thrawn with a piercing gaze. Thrawn’s lips twitched as understanding bloomed over Vanto’s features. “Oh, really.” 

“Indeed,” Thrawn answered, letting an extra touch of warmth seep into his tone. 

Vanto might decline, of course, in which case Thrawn would most likely put some of that time to good use on his own instead; but he was hopeful Vanto would be just as interested in the idea as he was. The task force had been busy, and the opportunities to share personal time together had been few and far between for several months now. 

Their arrangement had never included any expectations beyond honesty. Either of them was always free to decline such an offer if they chose, although that rarely happened. Thrawn had also made it clear from the start that Vanto could end their intimate liaisons entirely at any time, without question or repercussion. 

It seemed his interest was returned in full today, however, given the way Vanto’s gaze immediately traveled blatantly down the length of his body and back up again. Thrawn raised an eyebrow as Vanto met his eyes once more. A crooked grin spread over the human commander’s face as he bit his lower lip, his facial heat rising markedly. 

Vanto’s gaze flicked down again, briefly this time, to the rank plaque on Thrawn’s chest. “Is that an invitation, then?” 

“It is,” Thrawn replied, a smile of his own tugging at his lips. 

His grin deepening, Vanto reached up to remove his rank plaque, and Thrawn did the same, tossing it onto his desk without looking. There was a moment’s pause; both of them silently adjusting their mental view, Thrawn knew, making the switch from Admiral and Commander to Thrawn and Eli. 

“I was hoping you had the same idea,” Eli murmured. He stepped closer as he put his datapad away, tilting his face up, and Thrawn slipped both hands around his back. “It’s been awhile.” 

“It has,” Thrawn answered with feeling; then bent his head to meet Eli’s lips with his. Eli returned both the embrace and the kiss eagerly, the warm pressure of his hands pulling Thrawn closer still, his fingers running through Thrawn’s hair at the nape of his neck, just above his uniform collar. 

Thrawn lost himself in the powerful heat of Eli’s mouth for a time, tongues and lips touching, meeting, moving in a deep, slow kiss. There was no need to rush; neither of them would be needed for hours yet, and Thrawn intended to take full advantage of that. 

They made their way across Thrawn’s quarters slowly, neither of them wanting to break apart long enough to walk straight to the sofa in the center of the living area; both of them blindly working open the fastenings of the other’s uniform tunic. By the time they did reach the couch, they were both topless, a trail of belts, tunics, and undershirts left strewn in their path. Eli’s hands went immediately to Thrawn’s trousers next, but Thrawn pushed them gently away, moving to unfasten Eli’s fly instead and kissing him a little harder, signaling that he wanted to take his time, wanted to  _ enjoy  _ Eli today. 

From the smile and the knowing, humming chuckle Thrawn felt against his lips as Eli’s hands ran up his bare back, letting Thrawn continue undressing him, it seemed the commander had no objection to that. 

The exact nature of their activities varied, depending on how they both felt. Most often, they pleasured one another with hands and mouths and Thrawn waited until he was nearly finished before entering Eli, much like they had done their first time together. On rarer occasions, their roles were reversed. A pleasant shiver ran up Thrawn’s spine at the memory of the very first time Eli had taken  _ him,  _ in the manner of humans— hard, fast, and, for Thrawn, utterly overwhelming. He had never felt anything quite so intense before. It was simply too much for him to do very often, but when he felt the desire to give up control; to  _ lose  _ himself completely for a time… it was perfect. 

Today, however, he had something entirely different in mind; something Eli was apparently also in the mood for, given his lack of impatience and the way he was content to let Thrawn set their pace. 

Finally pulling away from the kiss with his lips tingling and his thickened cock straining inside his uniform trousers, Thrawn tugged Eli’s clothing down his thighs and pushed him back onto the couch. Eli dropped down, lounging back as Thrawn knelt to pull the commander’s boots off one by one and toss them aside. 

Once he finally had Eli naked, Thrawn stood again to quickly finish stripping out of the rest of his own uniform. Eli watched him do so with an appreciative grin, slipping one hand down to idly touch himself. Thrawn let his own gaze wander openly as he sank to his knees between Eli’s spread thighs, enjoying the sight Eli made— caressing his own stiffened cock as he reclined back into the deep couch, his reddened, kiss-swollen lips parted slightly, his cheeks flushed with heat and his eyes so dilated with anticipation and arousal that Thrawn could barely see the hints of gold he knew flecked the striations of Eli’s deep brown irises. 

Even after more than a year of occasional encounters together, Thrawn felt as though he could never tire of exploring Eli’s body. He still found all the differences between them utterly fascinating. Not only the patterns of colour in Eli’s eyes or the way his touch, his skin, always felt nearly burning hot; but also the smooth, unbroken expanse of tan skin over Eli’s ribs and stomach where Thrawn still, in the back of his mind, expected nipples to be. The way Eli’s body hair covered large parts of his torso and limbs; coarse and curled and so unlike the few distinct patches of smooth, straight black hair of a Chiss. The almost shockingly explosive nature of Eli’s release and the way his genitals were so similar to Thrawn’s own, yet still inescapably  _ alien.  _

Alien, and almost unbearably erotic. 

Thrawn smiled inwardly at the reminder of their first time together. Since then, Eli had certainly expanded his Basic vocabulary when it came to more intimate, and sometimes pleasantly vulgar, terminology. 

Digging the small tube of lubricant out from under one of the couch cushions and dropping it on the floor within easy reach, Thrawn lowered his mouth to Eli’s thigh and nudged the human’s legs open wider. While his own semen was lubrication enough on its own, Thrawn wanted to pleasure Eli first; wanted to wait for his own release to begin only once he was buried in Eli’s welcoming heat. 

Eli hummed softly as Thrawn kissed a trail up towards his groin, nuzzling briefly into that thatch of dark, curled pubic hair above his thigh. His hips twitched under Thrawn’s hands, his cock jumping up off his stomach to brush lightly against Thrawn’s cheek, hard heat under velvet soft skin; and Thrawn brought one hand up, curling his fingers around Eli’s shaft and drawing another humming sigh from his throat. 

Raising Eli’s rigid cock off his belly, Thrawn began stroking him slowly, shifting to mouth lightly at his testicles at the same time. Eli groaned above him, tilting his hips and spreading his legs wider still. Thrawn took them carefully into his mouth one by one, working each one gently with his tongue, licking and sucking at the tender roundness and marveling once again at the fact that they actually  _ fit  _ into his mouth at all. 

He could feel Eli’s tension growing quickly, and he moved higher, licking a slow stripe up that smooth, wide central ridge on the underside of Eli’s cock, the slight give of the structure under his tongue a stark contrast to the hardness pressing into his palm. Thrawn glanced up just before reaching the rounded, bulbous glans to find Eli gazing down at him with heavy-lidded eyes. 

Without looking away, Thrawn licked a circle around the swollen head of Eli’s cock, and Eli quivered, moaning. He was already leaking a small amount of that clear fluid he called ‘precome’, and Thrawn ran the tip of his tongue along the prominent slit at the tip of Eli’s cock, trailing it through the sticky liquid. He finally reached down for the lubricant as he took Eli fully into his mouth, humming quietly with desire as that hard heat slid along his tongue. Eli’s hips jerked and Thrawn felt fingers twine through his hair as he sucked Eli in deeper still, laving his tongue over the underside of Eli’s shaft and forcing his own hips to remain still for the moment. 

Working his mouth up and down without pause, Thrawn released Eli’s cock again, tugging Eli’s hips to the very edge of the couch before slicking up the fingers of one hand with lubricant. His own erection was throbbing insistently, full and heavy between his legs; but Thrawn continued to ignore it as he ran his slippery fingers over Eli’s hole and pressed one into the tight ring of muscle. 

Eli trembled, a gasped curse slipping from his lips and his fingers tightening in Thrawn’s hair. Before long, Thrawn had him panting raggedly for breath, gradually working him open on two fingers and then three. He began curling them carefully forward, finding and stroking Eli’s prostate with his fingertips until Eli was shaking above him, twitching and whimpering with need, semi-coherent pleas for  _ more  _ tumbling from his lips. Reminding himself to keep speeding up, Thrawn continued stroking Eli’s cock, slick with saliva; keeping his lips pressed to his own fingers as he slid his hand and mouth up and down in tandem. 

As Eli’s orgasm approached, Thrawn finally lifted his mouth off Eli’s cock, pumping his tight fist up and down even faster. It never failed to amaze him that Eli found this speed pleasurable; but there was no doubt whatsoever that he did. He had one knee hooked over Thrawn’s shoulder and one hand on his lower belly, the other still tangled in Thrawn’s hair. His hips were thrusting jerkily up into Thrawn’s grip, heat radiating brightly from his face and chest, and the continual gasps and moans falling from his lips were rapidly getting louder and more urgent. 

His own pulse quickening further with anticipation, Thrawn pumped Eli’s cock fast and hard, keeping his mouth open, his tongue slightly out;  _ waiting—  _

Eli cried out, his back arching and his cock throbbing even harder in Thrawn’s hand; and a split second later, Thrawn shuddered as the first hot splash hit his tongue. He kept going, panting, his arousal rocketing even higher at the sight of Eli shaking on the couch above him; at the feeling of Eli spasming, clenching repeatedly around his fingers; and most of all, at the  _ pressure _ of Eli’s release shooting up into his mouth, spurting out again and again over his lips and tongue. 

As the very last of Eli’s orgasm pulsed from his twitching cock, Thrawn sucked him in one final time, his mouthful of semen and saliva running down Eli’s shaft and over his own fingers as he pulled off again. His own cock was twitching between his legs, his testicles swollen nearly to bursting and aching to be emptied. 

“Are you ready?” Thrawn asked, his voice hoarse with need, suddenly deeply aware of the insistent pressure that had been slowly building up behind his cock since they began. 

“Gods, yes,” Eli gasped, his lips curving up into an open-mouthed smile as he panted for breath. 

Thrawn needed no further urging and he carefully pulled his fingers out, wiping his mouth and chin off on his other hand as he stood. Eli drew both feet up off the floor, pushing himself up into a crouch on the sofa— a distinctly unsteady crouch; and the thought gave Thrawn a little tingle of pride that laced through the burning desire already filling his core. 

Kneeling between Eli’s open legs, Thrawn sat back on his heels and spread his own knees wide, finally taking hold of his own cock to line himself up. He very nearly began to release from that light touch alone, his hips jerking forward of their own volition, and he groaned, desperately trying to hold himself back just a little bit longer. He tugged at Eli’s hip and Eli sank down, steadying himself with both arms on the back of the couch— and as the very tip of Thrawn’s cock pressed into that slick heat, a deep, shivering moan welled up in his throat, the first waves of his release immediately pulsing out of him with only the head of his cock in the tight squeeze of Eli’s channel. 

Eli shuddered as Thrawn penetrated him further; and a long moan erupted from his throat as he sank lower and lower, enveloping Thrawn’s pulsing cock in delicious, inviting heat. Shifting, Thrawn hooked his arms under Eli’s legs and wrapped them around his lower back, taking all of Eli’s weight and pushing his thighs up and open. 

He started rolling his hips before he quite had Eli fully into position, his thrusts slow and deliberate in time with every throb of his release, and Eli let out a shivering sigh, his eyes fluttering shut and his head lolling backwards. Leaning forward, Thrawn buried his face in Eli’s neck with a groan, half pinning Eli to the back of the couch as he licked and nipped and sucked at Eli’s skin, his mouth wandering down the curve of Eli’s shoulder to his chest, his nipple, and back up again. He settled easily into a deep, steady rhythm, thrusting up into Eli while the waves of pleasure washed through him, slowly growing in strength and intensity; his testicles pulsing harder as he finally, blissfully spilled himself into Eli’s increasingly slick channel. 

He made sure to pull nearly all the way out from time to time, feeling the wash of liquid heat as his semen spilled back out around his cock to run down and pool on the couch beneath them. Eli’s breathing had steadied, his expression relaxed and a pleased smile on his lips below closed eyes. Thrawn knew from past experience that Eli was still thoroughly enjoying himself; and would more than likely become aroused enough to orgasm once more before Thrawn was spent. 

The first time they had attempted this position in the hopes that it would prove comfortable for them both long enough for Thrawn to experience a full release inside him, Eli had lazily commented partway through that it was the most relaxing sex he’d ever had. Given the frantic nature of human coupling in general, Thrawn could understand why; and it never bothered him when Eli almost seemed to slip halfway to sleep after orgasming while Thrawn continued chasing his own pleasure. 

He drifted on that pleasure, now, fucking Eli in the smooth slickness of his own come; mouthing at Eli’s skin and tasting the salty hint of the human’s sweat on his tongue. The pulsating tension within him gradually mounted and eventually peaked, the aching pressure in his groin diminishing as he slowly emptied himself out, panting and moaning unashamedly into Eli’s neck and chest and shoulder. 

After a time, Thrawn was unsure how long, he heard Eli’s breathing start coming faster again; felt Eli shift, bringing one hand down off the back of the couch to pleasure himself while Thrawn continued sliding steadily in and out of him. Thrawn twisted, finding Eli’s mouth with his once more, feeling Eli’s hand moving between them as he stroked his cock. 

“Thrawn… I want you behind me,” Eli finally murmured, panting, his breath hot in Thrawn’s mouth. 

Thrawn nodded, too far gone for words. He pulled out of Eli with a groan, another gush of come spilling out and dripping down his thighs to add to the slick mess already covering the couch under them. 

He let Eli down carefully, giving him time to get his feet under himself, then stood as Eli turned to kneel facing the other way. Thrawn knelt behind him, pushing smoothly back into that slick heat with a groan, his mouth finding Eli’s shoulder as he pulled Eli close against his chest. Eli let out a long, breathy moan, his back arching as he shifted his hips, braced against the back of the couch with one hand while the other worked up and down his cock. 

Thrawn continued his steady thrusts, knowing Eli was searching for that perfect angle— and sure enough, a short moment later, Eli gasped and shuddered, hips pushing back towards Thrawn. “Oh gods yes, Thrawn, that’s it… fuck—”

The curse ended in a grunt and Eli’s arm started pumping faster. Thrawn gradually sped up as much as he could, keeping himself on the very edge of overstimulation while he fucked Eli hard and deep, driving him closer and closer to another orgasm. 

He was nearing the very end of his own release, gasping for breath with his face buried in the sweaty curve of Eli’s neck, when Eli finally jerked against him and let out a loud, ragged cry. 

Thrawn groaned, his fingers tightening on Eli’s hip while he felt Eli come on him, tightening spastically around his cock; listened to the series of shuddering moans that Eli gasped out, whimpers that were nearly sobs of pleasure; watched Eli’s release hitting the back of the leather couch. Eli’s arm finally stilled and Thrawn slumped forward against him, slowly ceasing his thrusts as the sporadic clenching of Eli’s channel coaxed a few final pulses of semen from his wonderfully aching cock. 

He stayed like that, holding Eli close and pressing him against the back of the sofa, Eli’s tight heat a comfortable pressure enveloping his stiff but spent cock. Their breathing slowly steadied, racing heartbeats calming; and Eli hummed quietly, happily, as Thrawn began mouthing gently at his shoulder and up the side of his neck, careful not to leave any more marks. 

The bright red marks in a line along his shoulder where Thrawn had been sucking and biting during the peak of his release were already beginning to deepen towards purple, and Thrawn smiled to himself with his mouth still at Eli’s neck.

“What’re you grinning about back there?” Eli murmured, shifting slightly. His voice was thick and slightly hoarse, and Thrawn could hear the relaxed smile in his tone. 

“I was merely considering how much I enjoy sharing this with you, Eli,” Thrawn answered honestly. 

As Eli hummed in agreement, Thrawn could feel the commander’s legs beginning to tremble slightly against his own. A soft, dismayed sound welled up in Eli’s throat as Thrawn carefully pulled out before twisting around and tugging Eli down with him until they were lying down together, Eli’s back against Thrawn’s front. 

Ignoring the slippery mess underneath him for the time being, Thrawn wrapped one arm around Eli’s chest and slung the other across his hips, enjoying the comfortable pressure of Eli’s weight on top of him. Eli sighed, settling back with his head resting on the front of Thrawn’s shoulder and one hand on Thrawn’s forearm. Thrawn could feel the hot trickle of his own semen pooling on his groin as it slowly leaked back out of Eli, and a quiet echo of pleasure shivered through him. 

“It really has been too long,” Eli commented after a moment. “I needed that.” 

“As did I,” Thrawn replied, pressing a kiss to Eli’s rumpled hair. 

They lapsed back into a comfortable silence, and Thrawn could almost have fallen asleep like that, relaxed as he was. But he knew Eli would begin to get cold before long, and they still had to get cleaned up and back into uniform. 

In unspoken agreement, they eventually stirred, Eli rolling off Thrawn with a groan. He stood next to the couch and stretched lazily, lips curving up into a smile as his gaze tracked openly over Thrawn’s body. 

“We’ve still got plenty of time before anyone’s gonna miss either of us, right?”

“We do,” Thrawn answered, swinging his legs off the couch and sitting up, ignoring the squeak of wet leather. 

“Shower?” Eli asked, extending a hand. “I’m sure the cleanup can wait a little longer.” 

Thrawn took it, climbing to his feet and wrapping his other arm around Eli’s waist with a smile. “An excellent idea.” 

Eli grinned up at him, rising up on tiptoes to meet his lips in a brief kiss; then turned and towed him off to the shower. 


End file.
